narutofandomcom_da-20200213-history
Chakra
Chakra er vigtig for selv den mest essential to even the mostgrundlæggende teknik; det bliver is the formet af den fysiske energi der findes i en hver celle i kroppen og åndelig energi opnået ved træning og erfaring. Nå den er formet, kan chakraen kanaliseres gennem chakra cirkulations systemet, som er før chakra, hvad det almindelige cirkulations system er for blod, til en hver af de 361 chakra pointer kaldet tenketsu i kroppen. Gennem forskellige metoder, hvor den mest almindelig er hånd tegn, kan chakraen blive manipuleret til at skabe forskellige effekter der normalt ikke ville være muligt, så som at gå på vandet, spy ild, og kaste illusioner. De fleste ninjaer har en naturlig affinitet overfor en bestemt type chakra, men er i stand til at skabe element chakra uden for deres affinitet. Der er fem grundlæggende typer, hver i sær stærkere og svagere overfor hinanden, men deres forhold, svagheder, og styrker overfor hinanden er alle kendt. Der findes også Yin og Yang typer, og balancen mellem mentale and fysiske energier. Ud over de fem grundlæggende elementer, findes der særlige kekkei genkai kan kombinere element chakra til at skabe et helt nyt element, for eksempel er der muligt at kombinere vand og vin til ice. Mens der er mange ninjaer der kan bruge mere end en chakra type, er der meget få der er i sttnad til at bruge dem samtidig. Normal Chakra Normal chakra er en form for energi elle levende skabninger naturligt kan generere. Opbevaret i "chakra rør" gør normalt omgiver og forbinder til hvert chakra-producerende organ, bliver energien cirkuleret rundt i kroppen i et netværk kaldet Keirakukei. Specielle grupper, så som ninjaer, har lært at generere mere chakra og frigøre det udenfor dere kroppe gennem deres "chakra pointer" (tenketsu) for at udføre specielle teknikker (jutsu). Chakra er normalt ikke synligt for det mennekselige øje, selvom chakra kan ses i særlige situationer hvor en person udsender så meget charka som muligt. Dette sker dog sjældent på grund af begrænsningeren på særlige chakra pointer (Hachimon), der begrænser mængten af chakra en enkelt person kan frigive af gangen. Chakra kan også ses når en ninja udfører specielle tekniker (så som Rasengan) som tager en stor mængte chakra kontrol at udfører. Af de mange forskellige typer teknikker der findes, ninjutsu, genjutsu, dōjutsu, og så videre, kræver alle chakra at udfører. Men, taijutsu er anderledes, og kræver normalt ingen chakra overhovedet; udholdenhed er alt der er påkrævet. Mens ninjaer stadig har brug for en bestemt mængte chakra for at leve (ligesom livs energi), kræver taijutsu ikke aktiv formning eller manipulation af chakra (med få undtagelser). Et normalt angreb, som et slag eller et spark falder under denne kategori. Chakra er resultatet af den energi der opstår når to former for energi bliver blandet sammen. De to energier bliver refereret som "fysiks energy" og "åndelig energy". Fysisk energi kommer fra kroppens celler og kan forøges gennem træning, og fysisk anstrengelse. Åndelig energi kommer fra sindets underbevidsthed og kan forøges gennem through studering, meditation, and erfaring. Gøre disse to energier stærkerem, vil også chakraen stærkere. At øve en teknik gentagende gange vil opbygge erfaring, og derved forstærke ens åndelige energi, og tillade mere chakra at blive formet. Som resultat vil ninjaen blive i stand til at udføre den samme teknik med mere kraft. Den samme cyklus gør sig også gældende for fysisk energi, bortset fra at denne gang, i stedet for at udføre ting som meditation, skal ninjaen, udføre armbøjninger. Det generale udtryk for chakra, den totalte fysiske og åndlige energi person har, kaldes "totale udholdenhed". Den maximale mængte chakra en person kan forme og and fastholde på en gang, kaldes "chakra niveau". Chakra Control Shape of Chakra Elemental Chakra thumb Afhængig af hvilken ninjutsu ninjaen bruger, vil mængten af chakra være forskellig, so vel som det element ninjaen anvender. De fem hoved element typer er også navnene på de Fem Store Shinobi Nationer: Ild, Vind, Lyn, Jord og Vand. Hver ninja har et potentiale til bedre at anvende en af disse typer og og potientielt flere. Rinnegan brugere besider evnen til let at beherske alle fem elementer. Disse elementer tillader de følgende element ninjutsuer: *'Ild' natur chakra tillader bruger af Katon ninjutsu, som er stærk overfor Vind men svag overfor Vand. *'Vind' natur chakra tillader bruger af Futon ninjutsu, som er stærk overfor Lyn men svag overfor Ild. *'Lyn' natur chakra tillader bruger af Raiton ninjutsu, som er stærk overfor Jord men svag overfor Vind. *'Jord' natur chakra tillader bruger af Doton ninjutsu, som er stærk overfor Vand men svag overfor Lyn. *'Vand' (natur chakra tillader bruger af Suiton ninjutsu, som er stærk overfor Ild men svag overfor Jord. Dybest set betyder dette at hvis en element teknik sættes op mod en anden element teknik af samme niveau, men af stærkere natur, vil teknikken med det stærkere element altid vinde. Men, en teknik af svagere element kan overvinde en af stærkere natur hvis den er af højere nivaeu, for eksempel en teknik der kun benytter sig af Suiton kan ikke slukke en vind-forstærket ild teknik, så som da Kakashi forsøgte at to slukke Kakuzu's kombineret ild og vind teknik med Suiton: Suijinheki men til ingen nytte, den blev dog overvundet af en kombination af vand og vind: Gufū Suika no Jutsu. Affinitet Generalt, har alle personer en affinitet overfor en af disse typer, en egenskab der lader til at være genetisk, eftersom hele klaner ofte dele den samme affinitet. De fleste medlemmer af Uchiha klanen, for eksempel, havde all en affiniter med Ild naturen. For at finde ud af hvilken affinitet man har, bruges stykker af papir fra et særligt slags træ (der vokser ved at opsuge chakra) der reagere på selv den mindste smule chakra, afhængig af hvilken chakra natur man har. Chakra papirenes reaktioner er som følgende: thumb|Resultatet af Kakashis chakra i kontakt med det specielle papir: det krøller. *'Ild:' oapiret vil antænde og blive til aske. *'Vind:' papiret vil blive skåret i to. *'Lyn:' papiret with krølle. *'Jord:' papiret with blive til snavs og smuldre væk. *'Vand:' papiret wil blive vådtwet/damp. Dene affinitet gør det nemmere at lære at skabe og kontrollere den natur man nu har, selvom det dog selv med en affinitet vil tage nogle år. Shinobier er ikke begrænset til det element det har en affinitet for, dog. Når de er nået til jōnin rangen, har de fleste shinobier mæstret to elementer. På grund af den vanskelighed det er af mestre et chakra element og den tid det tager at lære det, er det stort set umuligt for nogen some helst at lære meste alle fem chakra elementer gennem normale metoder. Men, dem der besidder Rinnegan eller Bashōsen kan benytte sig af alle fem elementer, mens Kakuzu fik dem ved at stjæle andre folks hjerter. Avanceret Typer Foruden de fem grundlægende element typer, findes der også adskillige andre avanceret typer. Ved at aktivere mere end en grundlæggende chakra natur samtidig, kan man skabe et helt nyt chakra element one med unikke kvaliteter. At udføre dette kræver en speciel evne og sådan en evne er sjælden set udenfor en kekkei genkai eller kekkei tōta. I anime'en, udtaltes det at dem der besider evnen til anvende avanceret chakra elementer, besider en affinitet overfor begge de to chakra elemeter de skal aktivere samtidig. I manga'en, er ti avanceret chakra elementer blevet vist indtil nu: *'Is' elementet, anvendt af Haku og Yuki klanen, er skabe ved samtidig at kombinere Vand og Vind chakra elementerne. Denne natur tillader brugen af Hyōton ninjutsu. Bruges gennem en kekkei genkai. *'Træ' elementet, anvendt af Hashirama Senju, Yamato, Danzō Shimura, Madara Uchiha, Zetsu, og Obito Uchiha, er skabe ved samtidig at kombinere Jord og Vand chakra elementerne. Denne natur tillader brugen af Mokuton ninjutsu. Bruges gennem en kekkei genkai. *'Lava' elementet, anvendt af Son Gokū og dens jinchūriki Rōshi, samt Mei Terumī, Kurotsuchi og Dodai, er skabe ved samtidig at kombinere Ild og Jord chakra elementerne. Denne natur tillader brugen af Yōton ninjutsu. Den Fire halede og Rōshi brugte den gennem en Bijuu evne, mens Mei, Kurotsuchi og Dodai brugte den gennem en kekkei genkai. *'Storm' elementet, anvendt af Darui, er skabe ved samtidig at kombinere Lyn og Vand chakra elementerne. Denne natur tillader brugen af Ranton ninjutsu. Bruges gennem en kekkei genkai. *'Damp' elementet, anvendt af Mei Terumī, er skabe ved samtidig at kombinere Vand og Ild chakra elementerne. Denne natur tillader brugen af Futton ninjutsu. Bruges gennem en kekkei genkai. *'Støv '''elementet, anvendt af Ōnoki og Mū, er skabe ved samtidig at kombinere Ild, Jord og Vind chakra elementerne. Denne natur tillader brugen af Jinton ninjutsu. Bruges gennem en kekkei tōta. *'Eksplosions''' elementet, anvendt af Gari og Deidara, tillader brugen af Bakuton ninjutsu. Det er endnu ukendt hvilke elementer den anvender, men man mener det er ved samtidig at kombinere Ild og Lyn chakra elementerne. Bruges gennem en kekkei genkai. *'Forbændings' elementet, anvendt af Pakura, tillader brugen af Shakuton ninjutsu. Det er endnu ukendt hvilke elementer den anvender, men det antydes at være ved samtidig at kombinere Ild og Vind chakra elementerne. Bruges gennem en kekkei genkai. *'Magnetisme' elementet, anvendt af Toroi, den Tredje og Fjerde Kazekage, tillader brugen af Jiton ninjutsu. Det er endnu ukendt hvilke elementer den anvender, men man mener det er ved samtidig at kombinere Jord og Lyn chakra elementerne. Bruges gennem en kekkei genkai. Kombiner med Form Transformation Mens natur transformation ændre chakraens natur/element, tillader form transformation en ninja at ændre den formen og handlingen for chakraen, derved ændre den evner. På grund af dette, kan en teknik som Rasengan ændres til en Futon: Rasengan eller en Futon: Rasenshuriken, ved at tilslutte Futon med chakraens bevægelser. Vind natur chakraens skærende natur bruges in kombination with formen af af millioner af mikroskopiske knive i en hastigt snurrende formation, hvilket resultere i en meget stærkere teknik, som ses i kampen mod Kakuzu. Yin and Yang Ud over de fem grundlægende element typer, findes der også en sjette type: Yin (In), fundamentet for fantasien og åndlig energi, brugt til at anvende Inton (Yin Teknik) ; og Yang, fundamentet for livskraft og fysisk energu, brugt til at anvende Yōton (Yang Teknik). Sammen, bruges de til at anvende In'yōton. Yamato udtalte at Yin and Yang kilden bag ikke-element teknikker så som Kagemane no Jutsu, Baika no Jutsu, Iryō Ninjutsu (medisinsk ninjutsu), genjutsu, osv. Andre Chakra Typer Bijuu Chakra thumb Senjutsu Chakra thumb Kategori:Chakra Naturer